rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Sick
Sick is the seventh episode of the second season of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary When Alex falls ill and has to stay home from school, he discovers that not only is he not alone in the house, but that his mom and the government have put the house under quarantine and may have to kill him to keep his illness from infecting the neighborhood. Plot Alex is suffering from a really bad fever and has to stay home from school. When his mom goes out to buy some more medicine, he decides to goof around and do everything a kid would love to do when their home alone. Soon, Alex starts to see and hear strange things. Alex tries to sneak outside to get some fresh air, but finds the door blocked by plastic wrapping. He tries to escape but finds men in biohazard suits wrapping the house in plastic. Alex overhears one of them talking on the phone mentioning the word "quarantine," then gets attacked by a tentacled creature in the walls. Alex tries to lock himself in his room, but suddenly the TV turns on to a morning show, where the newscasters tell him that the government and his mom are keeping him in the house because a tentacled alien has infected him. Before the alien can grow any bigger, it has to be destroyed, even if it means the death of him. Alex decides to fight the alien himself to save him and his mom. Just as Alex is about to confront the monster, he passes out on the floor. Hours later, Alex wakes up and finds his mother comforting him. Alex tries to tell her that she's in danger, but his mom assures her that he was having a fever dream. The "government agents" were actually painters come to work on the house and the slime oozing down the walls was just Alex leaving phlegm around from sneezing. Alex is relieved that the whole thing is a dream -- until the morning news hosts come back on TV and warn him that the whole thing is a trap and that the government is about to blow up the house. Alex mutters that he's still hallucinating, and the episode ends with everything engulfed in a blinding, white light. Cast *Garrett Ryan as Alex *Julia Benson as Mom *Peter Benson as Male TV Host *April Telek as Female TV Host *Michael Teigen as Painter *Elizabeth Thai as Maid Video(s) Gallery Alex right to fight.png|Alex ready for a fight. Trivia/Goofs *If you look closely, you can see Alex watching Dan Vs, another show on The Hub. *The state of the whole house may or may not be symbolic of the 'alien virus' affecting Alex's healthy body. Notice the green sticky mucus covering both the walls and table after he tries to leave the house. *The alien resembles a pink fleshy blob wth two thick tentacles. It looks like a virus or maybe even a parasite. It might even be Alex's virus itself... Category:Episodes Category:Season 2